


Out of order

by monbebesdreamland



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Hybrids, Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebesdreamland/pseuds/monbebesdreamland
Summary: In which the rich men Chae Hyungwon got saved from almost dieing. Unfortunately the person he now owes a wish, trough this unspoken rule, is not who he wanted it to be. Both of their life's get completely out of order.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with me English is not my first language. I ask you to tell me about any mistakes or something might be misunderstood.

Hyungwon didn't know what to do today. It was a kinda very hot day and he was sweating his ass off since like a few days already. He wasn't a person who liked the heat. Exhausted he whiped sweat off his forehead. His whole body was slimy and wet from sweating. He could drown the whole day inside of the shower if you'd ask him.

Even the air conditioning didn't make it any colder inside of his office. Since he opened all of the windows it got like 1° colder actually.  
His office used to be very very dark maybe that was another reason why he felt like almost fainting. Three empty bottles of water covered his desk and Hyungwon couldn't move caged between the water bottles. It obviously was too hot to move an inch. He definitely should paint the walls white until next summer he almost swore himself.

Even his plants letting their leafs bow down to the ground. They didn't need much water at all. But it was like very stupid of him buying 400$ plants. Even if they needn't have many water because these ones were desert plants.

His eyes wandered along the room facing the mini fridge at the end of the room. Only the thought of him needing to move to get some cold water let him feel exhausted already. He never drank lots but today he felt like dehydrating every minute he won't drink. As he walked over to the fridge he dropped himself on the couch drinking the whole bottle at once. It we're just a few minutes till Hyungwons shift was going to be over already. Good that he was the Boss. On the other hand not because his office was on top of the building the very last floor. That made it even more hot.

The male shut down his computer not willing to do any more today. He ran completely out of concentration for hours.

As he went a few floors downstairs he passed the financial part of his company. Hyungwon checked on them just in case there was something new or something he had to know. All of the workers seemed to suffer from the heat too. Especially the ones which had a more important position and their own office. 

Their office was not as dark as Hyungwons but they had less air and somehow the air conditioner was damaged. Hyungwon noted these things. He knew they won't fixed until winter but it wasn't his problem after all. So he cared less than about his own matters.

Originally his grandparents owned the company and gave it away to his parents when they died. But now finally it was Hyungwons company and he needn't move a finger to get it. He was rich without doing anything. The best thing that could have ever happened to him. Hyungwon thought.  
No he knew. He heared lots of people who wished being rich. Tough he enjoyed it that he could afford anything without thinking if he should buy it or not. He just did.

But there was one thing that Hyungwon was really thinking he suffered from being rich. He never reall had friends.

He grew up well and got along with all the people in his neighbourhood but unfortunately that just were adults which now had died or were about to die. Never ever he met friends at his age. He neither had a girlfriend at all. Sometimes he felt lonely at the point when he realised that there never were a partner in his entire life. So he just built a girlfriend in his mind. The male also still cuddled with a big body pillow during the nights.

Originally he wanted to go to a club tonight but since the whole heat thing exhausted him so bad he just decided to stay at home drinking another four bottles of cold water and tons of hot tea.

His apartment was pretty modern. Actually he could have bought the entire building.

At 10 pm he changed his mind again. It was a way to boring to stay at home all alone. He dressed into his sexy clothing. Tight ripped jeans and a sexy see though shirt. In case he added a choker because he really loved them.

Hyungwon knew himself he was really beautiful and he wasn't afraid to show that.  
But for some reason not even his beauty could catch anyone.

His parents had travelled to Africa long time ago they won't come back at all and he knew. The male wasn't sad about it. They never really cared for him at all. Another reason for Hyungwon searching for a girlfriend.

He took the elevator down and got inside of his car. A big car. He loved replacing it to the newest every few months. Hyungwon really loved driving new cars so he definitely won't keep one for ever. How must people feel to drive an old car their entire life?

He stopped in front of his favorite club. The cocktails they made were perfect and Hyungwon really loved the music and the modern ambients. 

The smell of cherry smoke welcomed him as he opened the door. Hyungwon really liked the smell of Shisha smoke even if he knew it was more unhealthy to breath it than smoke yourself.

The bartender waved at him. He remembered his name was Kihyun or something. Kihyun worked there pretty often so they had a short conversation before a new costumer interrupted them.

Hyungwon sat down at the bar and ordered a sex on the beach as usual. Kihyun chuckled at the order.  
"So let me guess you were bored again?" the barkeeper asked teasingly.

"Yes it's really hot today but I'm not the person who stays at home forever." he replied drinking the sweet cocktail he ordered.

That was the first and last conversation with someone in the club the whole night. Even when he tried dancing, where he was really good at, no one noticed him. So he went home after a few tiring hours.  
His boredom didn't go away already.

Hyungwon wasn't drunk or anything. He just made the common way home as a biker almost crashed into him without realizing he was there. He pulled the car aside. The streetlight didn't last for him to check on the biker. When his car was moving aside another one rushed out of the road right next to Hyungwon. 

Broken glass. Hyungwon covered his face with the arms and closed his eyes.

As he wanted to open them they sticked together with blood. How long did he stay in there already that his blood dryed? 

The male tried to remove it but he couldn't move his arms. They were stuck somewhere. Completely panicked he started to cry. His ribs hurted and so did his lungs. It was hard to breathe for him. Hyungwon sobbed, his life passed away inside of his head. 

Hoseok had a hard time at the Hybrids stalls. He actually hated it. Humans were stupid. They only wanted to own a Cat or Dog hybrid what Hoseok really couldn't explain. 

There were so many things that could make them but a fox or bunny hybrid or anything else instead.

Cats were shit. They were really materialistic and they owned their owner. Hoseok also saw a lot of dogs already to say they were just stupid.

As bunny hybrid he could tell there were nothing dangerous on him and he wasn't materialistic or dumb. He attended school like anyone else. Got bullied like everyone else and had some friends. Unfortunately they left him.

Hoseok never had one owner. Maybe this made him hate on other hybrids even more. He'd be happy to know who his parents were but they never even showed up once. They might been ashamed of his son or couldn't keep him because of a stupid new law. 

Minhyuk told him a lot about stupid parents and made it clear enough that it wasn't his fault. Hoseok was Minhyuks little baby. But he wasn't able to adopt him at all. But he gave his best to give him as much love as possible. In case Hoseok still felt lonely. He needed a real owner or better a lover.

In case Hoseok never wished for much just an owner already.  
Hybrids didn't had rights if they had no owner. A stray Hybrid was not able to survive an hour. They simply couldn't live on their own.

But there were so many of them already they often couldn't find an owner.

Once one of them was pregnant they weren't allowed to kill the kid. So they had to get them and mostly they were returned to the stalls if they were pregnant.  
Also keeping more than one child was strictly forbidden. 

It was late at night when Hoseok came back from his daily work out. Minhyuk signed the gym contract so Hoseok could do it. It were four years already and he food very good.  
He loved the walk home after the work was done.

The fresh air made him feel better even if he already had showered. Hoseok was in a good mood today.  
His long ears were twitching happily.  
As a male his ears were really long. He was a wild rabbit hybrid what made his ears even longer. They were almost half of his body size. His long ears made him hear even better than cat or dog hybrids.

So came that he heard a loud crash from not afar.  
Should he go there? Or maybe stay?  
Nervously he decided to just ignore it. But then he heard sniffles.  
Hoseok turned around and started running. He was out of all powers but something inside of him pushed him.

As clear as he could make out the spot the noises came from he ran down there. 

A car on fire. And only one. It wasn't turned around but it was crashed down to a small package. The bunny hybrids ears were twitching again.

He couldn't hear anyone who made a phone call out of the apartments or a siren of the ambulance. So he handled the situation without thinking a lot. He opened the car door and tried to get the human out. The fire didn't reach the driver already so he could stay a little calm. He disliked selfish people especially those who were watching them through the windows.

He angrily shouted up at them but called the ambulance by himself.

The bunny hybrid dryed the eyes of the human removing the blood that were stuck on them. He also tried to lay him down on the ground. He tryed to wake up the man but nothing happened.  
The loud sirens of the ambulance scared him. He wanted to cover his ears or do something against the noise.

Hoseok was scared of the humans that were all around him. They were so hectic.

He sat in the back of the car which was driving furiously fast. One of the humans were talking to him.  
"You're lucky that you found your owner so fast."  
"He's not my owner." the hybrid replied.  
The man smiled at him. "It doesn't matter you did a great job."  
Humans were usually rude to him so he blushed a little because of his words but didn't reply at all.


	2. "First" meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for being shit and lazy but I promise I won't discontinue this fic  
> My school started again I hope I'll find lots of time to update here  
> Please remember English is not my first language, you can tell me if there are mistakes or misunderstandings

Hoseok nervously wipped his feet. He stared at the ground. Many people have already glared at him weirdly. Seeing an ownerless Hybrid at such a place might confuse them. Most of the humans did only treat the Hybrids as their pets. They didn't have rights, especially not ownerless ones. If the Hybrid wished to do a job the owner signed the contract and got the money. Hoseok already experienced bad things related to buy something on his own.  
Once Minhyuk gave him money for shopping purposes and Hoseok bought medicine from it. Unfortunately he bought it from a drug store because the next pharmacy was a few minutes more walk. Actually Hoseok didn't think about it a lot and just entered the drug store right away. But people stared at him very weird and when he was going to pay for his medicine the cashier screamed at him not to come back once again. He never got his medicine. When Hoseok returned home he handed Minhyuk the money back.

Hoseoks long ears were still listening to his surrondings. They twitched to the direction everytime when there was something that made noise. He was kinda oversensitive for noise, since his ears are half as big as himself. The male worried about the man he saved. When the ambulance brought him inside the operation room they sad many things Hoseok couldn't forget about. Even if this person was a complete stranger he still worried. What I he would die for real.  
The men also said that his skin was burned and he might have to do a surgery. And even if they said it when they were in a hurry it was stuck in Hoseoks head and placed a kinda weird feeling inside of his stomach. He was already sitting there for hours. Staring at the ground and not willing to look somewhere else.  
What if those completely innocent person will die? It would be his fault then. Because he didn't hurry.   
Hoseok was tired he already saw the sun had started rising. He didn't contact Minhyuk yet, he would after seeing the man when he was awake. Sometimes he built up small scenarios inside his head. It was because he didn't get much love when he was young and of course because he wished it. Hoseok was craving for any type of love. Sure he loved Minhyuk but it was different from having an owner.

The hospital walls were painted in a very cold shade of blue. The Bench the tall Bunny Hybrid had been sitting on was also a way too uncomfortable. Even if he wanted to sleep at the moment he clearly couldn't. Everything felt so cold and unwanted. He just wanted the hours to pass. And they definitely did.

Just two hours later a nurse hurried to tell him that his 'owner' was awake. All of them couldn't know that Hoseok not even knew the name of the stranger. When he entered the hospital room he first hid his ears behind his back. At least as much as possible. Right before he got in he sent the text to Minhyuk and knew he'd been there within seconds. Hoseok sniffled a little before getting closer to the bed.

Hyungwon was sweating heavily. Hands held him tight whenever he wanted to move he couldn't. Breathing was almost impossible, something tied his chest so his lungs couldn't get wide. Chuckles from everywhere. He was scared. Somehow he felt like falling but in the same moment he felt himself lieing on something very hard. A face spooked inside of his mind the whole time. Right on front of his eyes, he couldn't forget about it but neither he could remember it very good. Maybe it was just a random face. But a second after making up this thought he felt emotional and very close to the person who it belonged to. What was the story behind this person.   
A pain in his stomach let the face fade away. He sweated again. It felt like he was getting stabbed.

Hyungwon opened his eyes, still sweating.  
Where was he?

His whole body was hurting badly. The man screamed as he saw a women smiling at him.   
"You had a car accident sir, but luckily someone saved you out of the burning car. You almost died." she said. He smiled awkwardly and then remembered everything right a second ago. That was the face he couldn't forget about.

The blonde haired man nodded at the nurse. "Is he still outside?" he asked. His throat felt itchy while speaking. This must have been a real bad accident. She nodded and left the room.

Right a minute later a tall men entered the hospital room of Hyungwon. He was very pretty. The brown eyes looked at him curiously and the black hair seemed soft. "I-i I'm Hoseok." he stuttered. "Hyungwon." the male gave back. He was still looking at Hoseok he looked a bit like a model. Maybe this was exactly Hyungwons type.  
But then he saw something black behind the mans back. First he ignored it. Maybe it was nothing that important. "I do owe you a wish, since you saved my life." Hyungwon murmured. His mind was still dizzy and full of different thoughts but he needed to let go of this now.

Nervously Hoseok looked around. "Well um...do you know.... I want you to be my owner." the words left Hoseoks mouth quickly and unthoughtful. He covered his mouth with both of his hands. And out of all sudden Hyungwons face darkness a lot. Not because Minhyuk ran in. Obviously because of Hoseoks wish. "I won't do that." he commented. 

The Bunny's face went down. His eyes stared at the ground. A hand placed on his shoulder. "I'll talk to him." Minhyuk muttered into his ears softly.

"Are you completely dumb Mister selfish?" Minhyuk huffed.   
"I don't even know this man." Hyungwon shouted back.  
"He didn't had a family his entire life, you know that rumors about Bunny's that die from loneliness?!"   
"I don't care maybe the right owner will be there once?" the male got even more mad.  
"You owed him a wish. This man saved your life no matter if Hybrid or human."Minhyuk left the room with tears in his eyes.  
He looked at Hoseok in frustration. Hyungwon groaned. Who the fuck was this stupid male? Would be really want to tell him that he has to hold his promises?  
He sighed. Somehow he was right but Hyungwon strongly disliked the fact that a Hybrid will live with him. He ruffled his blonde hair before shouting the Hybrids name.  
It was not a friendly shout, more really pissed and annoyed.   
Hoseok peeked trough the door. This time showing his long ears.   
"I'm doing it." Hyungwon sighed.


	3. Welcome home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik I have been pretty inactive I'm working on a private story and also my wifi sucks atm   
> But anyways I definitely will finish this story

Hoseok was nervous, but in a negative way. To be honest what did he expect Hyungwon to do? Welcome Hoseok and drown him with love? Exactly he won't ever do that. Hyungwon seemed to be a busy man who didn't have time at all. Especially not if Hoseok was a stranger. Even if the Hybrid saved his life he still won't fall in love with him, or something. They were complete strangers. But according to what he saw even anyone's owners were strangers at the beginning. Maybe the request wasn't dumb at all. Maybe they could become friends or even family for each other some time.  
Hyungwon pushed the door open. It took a while for him to leave hospital because the doctor wanted to check on him several times and Hyungwon didn't mind to have an excuse to avoid being around Hoseok. The bunny was hurt. Well not exactly but he sure felt sad. He wanted to like Hyungwon at least but his behavior made him feel more lonely than he actually was before. Trespassing into someone else's life never was a good option. But the situation ordered it. How should Hoseok behave otherwise? The man could have died in front of his eyes and he wasn't even thankful.  
The new owner of the Hybrid now entered the apartment but didn't say a word. He would have tryed to push Hoseok out if he wouldn't have entered right after him. He would have even done it if Hoseok wouldn't look so incredibly strong. So if the bunny hybrid was a human it would have been hot. But not in this case. The man was sure he could only love humans. And his family strictly forbid him to do anything with hybrids, not even look at them properly. Yes he failed at this point. Sometimes he couldn't take his eyes off Hoseok for a few more seconds.   
These big ears who were almost half as big as the bunny itself seemed to hear anything. Even your thoughts. Sure they didn't but they fascinated Hyungwon. But on the outside he seemed without any emotions for Hoseok at least.   
With a cold "Don't even dare to think about touching anything." Hyungwon left into his office. Hoseok just stood there stunning. He couldn't even clear his thoughts. However he respected his owners wish and sat down on a random stool. He stared at the white carpet which was placed beneath the kitchen table. Wasn't it totally stupid to put a carpet under a table where you can drop food by accident? And especially putting a white one was even more stupid. But why did he question something like that? Because Hyungwon seemed smart? Or because humans seemed dumb?  
The Bunny now had watched the clock for an hour almost. His ears bounced with every noice it made. "Tik tok tik tik". It was annoying and it got louder by any passing second. Hoseok took one of his ears and played with it out of boredom. Even if he couldn't say it yet he felt more lonely than before. He should have been with Minhyuk. He should have stayed there.  
In the next moment two big brown eyes stared at him. Suprised Hoseok let go of his ear. He was a little scared. Actually a little more. "Didn't I request to not touch anything?" Hyungwon glared at the bunny. "I'm sorry." he muttered scared to say anything at all. Without a word Hyungwon stood up and went into the small corridor. Hoseok followed. When Hyungwon opened a door Hoseok knew exactly what this room was supposed to be. "There's your room. Stay in there when I'm here so I don't have to see you." These words hit him hard. The man was about to cry when Hyungwon shut the door right behind him without even switching the light on.  
The room was dirty. An old matress lying on the ground and some clothes placed all over the floor. It seemed to be an old washroom or maybe it still was one. Hoseok imagined sleeping next to the noisy washing machine. This was worser than hell. And still he hoped to become friends with his new owner. How horrible. How could he think like this? Why didn't he run away already?

The same question as Hyungwon would have asked at this point. He was hoping the bunny hybrid to leave his life in the next seconds. But why didn't he do that already? By all the actions Hyungwon did it was impossible to misunderstand these. He didn't even give him food. Besides what did the male eat? Did he eat meat or was he a vegetarian. Very difficult to be honest. But Hyungwon again did not care.  
He sat on the couch, watching a few episodes of his favorite series on Netflix. But then the door ringed.  
Annoyed Hyungwon left the couch. The blanket still wrapped around his shoulders he opened the door. Hyungwon didn't expect any guests that late. He was surprised seeing Kihyun behind the door. "What are you doing here?" the male asked. Kihyun never really cared to come over to check if Hyungwon was ok. He always came around when he wanted to have something. Like today he guessed. "I need your help with something." Kihyuns voice sounded very begging. But who could say no to his puppy eyes. Damn this guy was incredibly handsome.   
Hoseok.  
Hyungwon shook his head. How could this name be inside of his head so suddenly?  
"Yeah get in." he made space so Kihyun could enter and closed the door behind him.  
Kihyun made his way to the couch straight. "Well there's someone I like and I really need your help."  
"Is he special or something? I don't have any idea about humans."  
"He isn't humans at all."  
Hyungwon choked. "What the hell?"  
"He's a Hybrid. A puppy one."  
"What no. Don't." Hyungwon couldn't make up a clear answer.  
"Oh man why do you hate them so much, look no one has done anything ever to you." Kihyun sighed.  
"Just tell him that you love him, I have no idea how Hybrids work."   
"His owner will kill me." Kihyun muttered.  
Now Hyungwon realised how serious his situation was. Kihyun never seemed so disappointed. He never gave up on anything. But this Hybrid thing would have killed him if nobody helped. Hyungwon bit his lip. He was a good friend of course. That's why he stood up without a word and searched for the papers Minhyuk gave him.  
"I am prepared." Hyungwon wanted to let it seem as if he prepared himself for the situation but honestly Kihyun was a fox. He knew that only someone could get the papers who owned a hybrid.  
"Are those originals? You have a hybrid?"   
"Are you willing to get a boyfriend or not. Read these maybe you can find anything." Hyungwon rolled his eyes.   
He was a little older than Kihyun and sometimes you could feel it. Especially when Kihyun came to confess another crush on Hyungwon or when he asked for advice with another crush.   
"There is nothing in this papers about relationship stuff." Kihyun sighed.  
"Then you better do what I said." he stood up and pushed Kihyun gently to the door. "Bye." Hyungwon said and shut the door right in front of Kihyuns face. He wouldn't show the younger that he owned a Hybrid. He wouldn't show him anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy to leave comments I love to talk to my readers <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a person of big words so I really really hope you're ok with that and please leave a comment for me uwu


End file.
